one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Adam vs Vegeta
It's a battle between 2 amazingly strong anti heroes who are rivals to strong,godlike heroes!Who will win between the prince of saiyans and Teth-Adam?We found out in the next ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Battle Vegeta was training in a mountainous region,pushing himself to the limit in his training until he saw Black adam land in front of him. Vegeta:Tch...don't try to fight me,it would be a waste of time doing it. Black adam growled and shot a lightning bolt at vegeta,but vegeta managed to deflect it. Vegeta:Ok then,electric boogaloo!You want a fight,i'll give you one! GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Vegeta teleported behind Adam and punched him several times,then teleported in front of him before kicking him a few feet away,but then flew into a punch from adam,who then punched Vegeta several times before blasting him into a rock formation,causing a crater to form. Black Adam:You really think i'm going all out on you?It's not even worth my time! 50! Vegeta flew out of the crater and punched Adam,then kicked him several times before doing a double axe handle,knocking him to the ground then went for a big bang attack,but Adam flew up to Vegeta and grabbed his arm,then raised him up. Black Adam:SHAZAM! A huge lightning bolt came down and Black adam flew out of the way in time as the bolt hit vegeta,sending both it and Vegeta crashing to the ground.Black Adam then flew down and punched vegeta in the stomach,then threw him several feet away before flying to him and punched and kicked him several times before throwing him into a hill. 40! Vegeta powered up as the mountainous area around them began to crumble as Vegeta turned super saiyan.Vegeta turned into a white glow as the light from his transformation consumed the entire area. Black Adam:ARGH! The light began to dim as Black adam turned to see a super saiyan vegeta,but adam was not impressed and showed this by slowly clapping. Black Adam:Nice lightshow,fool. Vegeta:STOP MOCKING ME! Vegeta teleported in front of adam and,with one punch,sent Adam flying,then teleported behind him and did a double axe handle to send him crashing to the ground,then did a galick gun that caused a massive explosion. 30! Adam got out of the crater that formed from the explosion and flew up to Vegeta,then kneed him in the jaw before punching him a few feet back,then flew into him,sending him crashing through several rock formations before flying behind him,but ran into a kick from Vegeta,who then punched Adam several times before blasting him. 20! Adam:I'm going all out now. Vegeta:As am I. Vegeta transformed into his super saiyan blue form while Adam charged up to his full power,then they both flew at eachother,trading blows that caused shockwaves around the area,destroying several mountains from the sheer force of their punches.Vegeta and Adam then collided with punches,then collided with kicks before continuing to trade blows,with both getting their hits in every few moments. 10! Vegeta powered up and punched adam,but adam kneed vegeta and fired a lightning bolt that sent vegeta crashing down to the ground,but as Adam crossed his arms,a massive yellow light was coming from the crater Vegeta formed. Adam:Hmmm? Vegeta:FINAL FLASH!!!! Vegeta then did the final flash,completely destroying adam. K.O!!!! Vegeta flew out of the crater. Vegeta:By the way,I lied about going all out...I was just going 60% on you...because you were a waste of my time. Vegeta then flew off. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Vegeta:I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!!! Vegeta!!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 3